Fort Benzin Incident
The Fort Benzin Incident was the hostile attack on Fort Benzin while Vorcian troops were stationed in the area. Since Vorcian troops were in the area, this was seen as a hostile action against the New Arm, a private renegade military company. Although not clear, it is later found out that the attack was not that of the Vorcian Army, rather the terrorist group, Shenian Marauders. Captain Jemmes Nova was on a diplomatic mission when the attack happened and was injured during. Premise A base thought to be abandoned, was later discovered by Captain Nova to be inhabited by the New Arm, on an expedition to find other life in the Outer Arm. The New Arm and the Vorcian Army sought to be allies, so the New Arm gave a gift of Vorcian currency to Captain Nova. During his stay, Captain Nova found out that the New Arm possessed extremely powerful and destructive weapons, which could be used by the Vorcian Army. This gave Nova an idea to forge a hefty alliance in order to make this possible. After his stay, Nova was sent back to his Outpost on the same planet, which was found out to be not too far from Fort Benzin. Growing Tensions The New Arm and Shenian Marauders have been warring for the past ten years, and an attack was expected to come in the following days. This gave the idea to Nova to send out troops to occupy the surrounding area in order to protect and ally with the New Arm , but this grew tensions further between them and the rebels. A small skirmish broke out when Vorcian troops spotted what they thought was a rebel, but upon further inspection of the man they had injured showed that it was a member of the New Arm. This grew tensions between the Vorcian Army and the New Arm, but their alliance was still in effect. Raeza Since the injuring of a New Arm soldier, Vorcian troops were ordered to halt further occupation of the nearby lands, and therefore could not protect against any infiltration or attacks. This gave the chance for a spy (who names herself "Raeza") to infiltrate the base and gather intelligence. This spy was caught by one of the higher ranking members of the New Arm, and was interrogated. She lied that she was apart of the Vorcian Army, and on a mission to gather intelligence on the superweapons the New Arm had in possession. The Incident Captain Jemmes Nova had still thought that Vorcia and the New Arm were strong allies, and had organized a diplomatic mission to take some of the superweapons in exchange for resources for expansion and alliance. Upon entering Fort Benzin, Jemmes Nova was taken to the same prison cell as Raeza for questioning. After answering the same thing over and over to each question that he is from Vorcia, Raeza gets fed up and attack both the interrogator and Nova with a homemade shank, killing the questioner and injuring Nova. This sparked an all out battle, as rebel soldiers were waiting for the proper time to attack which had just come. The battle lasted four hours, with a decisive victory for the New Arm in pushing back the rebels. Since it was found out that Raeza was a rebel spy, the alliance between Vorcian and the New Arm was strong once again, and they aided Captain Nova in healing and helping him escape the area. Rebuilding Trust Several months after the incident, New Arm requested another alliance mission to merge as apart of the Vorcian Military, while still remaining a separate entity. The request was granted by Captain Jemmes Nova. Months after this, construction on a New Arm outpost began, with the help of Vorcian troops and Vorcian supplies. The two factions remain strong allies today, resulting in a lot of Vorcian power gain in the Outer Arm.